Dakon briefs.
Appearance. age 18: He has the same hair as vegeta and he has a mechanical right arm, the arm is made out of a unknown but somewhat strong and durable metal, he wears a jacket similar to future trunk's except it is red and has no capsule corp logo on it, he also still has his tail, his right eye is cybernetic as well, he also wears dark red and black pants and boots, his clothes are weighted and weigh about 302.033 lbs or 137 kilos Age 23: He has everything the same except he has grown a small beard, he also still has his tail. Age 23 (After King Kai's planet): He now wears his jacket but with king kai's students logo on the back of his shirt. Age 23 (after his fight with vegeta): He lost his shiny metal cybernetic arm and got it replaced with a newer model that has synthetic skin over it and a energy absorber in the midde of the palm. Age 29 (After coming out of the hyperbolic time chamber): He wears the saiyan armor that bulma made for them and his beard has gotten much more thicker. Age 48 (Training with whis): He wears his normal clothes but with Whis's kanji on the back of it instead of King Kai's, plus his clothes now weigh about 4k kilos or 8818 pounds. his jacket weighing 1k kilos his wrist bands 1.5k kilos each. Dragon ball super broly: training in the cold outfit: He wears a jacket that covers his entire torso and wears boots with spikes in the bottom of them, he also wears long pants and has his tail wrapped around his body, under his jacket and above a white shirt with the capsule corp logo on it and battle armor under his pants, and wearing his normal boots under the boots that have spikes on them. Transformations: SSJ: He gets a 50x multiplayer and his hair looks like every other saiyan. MSSJ Kaioken x10: His saiyan hair looks red and his hair is in the style of a super saiyan and he gets a 500x multiplyer, this form before he had gone MSSJ was impossible to combine with kaioken becuase of how it damaged the body and the stamina drain it would inflict from not having mastered ssj, and going kaioken x10 ontop of that. the time that it gives before it has completely drained his stamina and caused him exhaustion is 3 hours. MSSJ Kaioken x15: the saiyan hair looks the same as in MSSJ kaioken x10 but with more crimson color, the multiplyer for this form is 750x. but it destroys his body even faster and can only last for 2 hours and most of his bones in his body besides his spine and skull will be crushed. MSSJ Kaioken x20: his saiyan hair is in the style of a super siayan is a dirty crimson red in color and his tail's fur also goes a dirty crimson red in color, the power level that this gives is a 1000x multiplyer but it drains his stamina even faster to last only an hour and 30 minutes. after using this every bone in his body besides his skull will be broken if he uses it for the full time. SSJ2: His power level gets a boost of x100 and he gets the hair of a ssj2, it being golden. MSSJ2 Kaioken x10: After mastering SSJ2, and putting Kaioken on top of that the power of multiplyer it gives is a 1000x multiplyer, it is dangerous to use for to long and can lead to exhaustion if used for more then 1 hour, the hair is covered in a red aura, some bones in his body will be crushed if he uses it for the full amount of time. MSSJ2 Kaioken X20: after mastering SSJ2 and putting kaiokenx20 ontop of the power multiplyer it is a 2000x multiplyer, this cuts the time from 1 hour to 30 minutes, SSJ3: This form gives the user a 400x multiplyer but comes at the cost of extreme stamina drain, Dakon's hair looks like a normal super saiyan 3's hair. SSJ3 Kaioken x20: This form is the max he can push his body and the stamina drain is even more pronounced as he can only hold this form for 6 minutes before his body collapses from sheer exhaustion and the sheer amount of strain it put on his body. this form has a 8000x power multiplyer. most of his bones will be shattered or crushed including his spine and lower jaw and some of his skull, this form has the potential to actually kill the user from bone shards going into the users brain and from the spine shattering and possibly cutting the vain on the back of his neck or from internal bleeding and hermoging. SSJGod: After using the ritual Dakon gains this form and fights lord beerus, the multiplyer for this form is unknown. his hair turns red when he uses it but remains in its usual style. SSJBlue: This is just the SSJ form of super saiyan god, his hair turns blue. Family: Fathers: DR. Gero/android 20: this is the man dakon knew as father for so long, he would not let anyone kill his father and would go from, ssj, to ssj2 when 17 & 18 killed his father. King Vegeta: He didn't know of king vegeta that much until he wished for him to be revived and got to know his biolgiical father all the more better. Brothers: Tarble: he never knew about tarble until tarble came to earth. Vegeta: the two of them at first where enemies but during the frieza saga his death and the death of his wife caused him to go super saiyan. Kenny: Kenny was doctor Gero's son who died in the red ribbion army he was the one who found Dakon and brought him to his father. Wife: Tights Briefs: the two of them met during his years of exploring the earth. Kids: Gero Jr: he taught his son how to fight while his mother taught him about science and his power level when he was just gohans age was when dragon ball started was 129. when he got enraged against raditz his power level went up to 2,750. Daku: this is his 2nd son who was born shortly after the cell games. he is 12 or 13. during super and unlocked super saiyan at the age of 5. and becoming a super saiyan 2 at age 11. Techniques Energy Absorption(Hand): Dakon uses the energy absorber on his hand and absorbs a ki blast or to absorb peoples energy straight from their body as he can touch their mouth or their chest and start to absorb energy. Energy Absorption(Tail): Dakon will smirk at an enemy and then a needle will come out of his tail, dakon will then stab the opponent with the needle and will start to absorb their energy and they will start to shrivel up and he will pull his tail out before they are to shriveled up. Full powered energy blast: It is just a normal full powered energy blast, its color is amber. Galick gun: a normal galick gun just like vegeta's. Super Galick gun: a more powerful version of the galick gun, it is a lot more powerful then a normal galick gun but takes a bit more time to fully charge. Family Galick gun: Future Trunks, Vegeta, Daku, Gero Jr and Dakon all charge up a Galick gun side by side and fire it causing all 5 beams to combine and turn into a giant beam of energy. Final Flash: A normal final flash. Godly Final Flash: A final flash but using god ki. other time-lines selfs: Future Dakon Breifs: unlike the other Z fighters from this time-line he survived but he lost his son in this time-line, and went into ssj2 and nearly destroyed an entire city when he transformed, the city was in ruins, dakons power level had risen up as along with the forms multipliyer he got a huge rage boost, he took on both androids but he had not even mastered ssj and had been fighting at full powered ssj with a stamina drain that left him with not that much stamina when he transformed, he would stay in ssj2 for 4 minutes before the stamina drain was to much, he was able to injure both of the androids, he took gohan and fled when he turned back to normal and came out of ssj2. the injury he had inflicted to the androids where that he broke 18's left arm and 17's right arm. he would train trunks alongside gohan, but he would start making the sensu beans after korins death, multiple times would korins tower be attacked after korins death and Future dakons taking over the making of the sensu beans, he would train to master ssj and would also train to get the form he had seen all those years ago, he would sense gohan fighting the androids the fateful day that would be gohan's last, he would grab 10 beans and rush towards gohan he would arrive a few minutes after gohans death, he would scream in pure rage at this as he would see the androids and rush them, he would be getting double teamed and would use the solar flare, the galick gun and finally this timelines special move made to kill the androids, let the future shine bright, he would grab onto one of the androids and would then start to turn almost all of his life force into energy, this creating golden flame like ribbons that spiraled around his body, both dakons body and andriod 17's bodies would begin to emit small red sparks that resemble red dust, finally he would say his good byes to future tights and to future trunks and future bulma, he would say one final sentance "see you soon son" as his body and 17's was covered in a massive ki explosion this explosion was the size of a nuclear bomb explosion, worth about 23 kilo-tonnes of tnt worth in that explosion the attack killed android 17 and injured 18 but didn't kill dakon he was weakened extremely and his robotic arm was gone, he would get up and would be in extreme pain, he would make his last stand here against android 18, he would have enough energy to go kaioken x20 he only had 1 arm and would charge one final attack x20 Final Flash it would destroy the entire city block behind android 18 but she would still be standing missing an arm and with her jacket and clothes in tatters, this blast would cripple future dakons body and 18 would leave him to die, he had left the sensu beans in a different area then the one he used his move to kill 17, he would get up on his feet it hurt every time he even took a step he would walk slowly and painfully to the sensu beans and eat one, he would pass out soon afterwards and would wake up in a hospital bed at capsule corp, his injures had mostly been healed by the sensu beans buts he couldn't regrow the arm that he had lost, he would have gotten a new one that tights and bulma had created he would see trunks in a chair besides his bed he would get up and would rip the bandages from his new robotic arm and would start training again this time alone and more heavily, he would go with trunks the time he was injured by the androids but this time there was only one and he wasn't able to kill 18 as she had gotten some upgrades and would have gotten a new arm and new clothing she would punch future dakon and would start whiping the floor with him she was 2x stronger then she was originally she would try to kill trunks but dakon would throw himself in front of the blast similar to what piccalo did for gohan back when nappa tried to blast him, dakon would die that day but would leave trunks with more then 4 dozen sensu beans and would be his final sacirfice, his final words to trunks before his death where "You are the hope of the universe.", he would later get a 24 hour pass to go back to the living to help out future trunks against goku black, he would go ssj2 kaioken x20. GT Dakon Breifs: he does mostly nothing until the baby saga he would fight baby goten and baby gohan, he would put up a good fight but would be cut and would be the final host before vegeta got taken over, during super android 17 he would fight super android 17 and would turn into a golden great ape, he would then turn into a ssj4, and would fight super 17 but would not be able to beat him, during the dark shadow dragon attacks he would go after gthem with goku and would fight omega shenron after gokus "Death" he would do some damage but not enough he would be nearly killed before goku was back with a spirit bomb that kills omega shenron.